Legend of the Pirate Queen
by Rachel Sparrow
Summary: What if there was another woman in Norrington's life? Takes place during COTBP. NorrieOC. Rated M to be safe. AU First in a series.
1. Prologue

**Pirates of the Caribbean: ****Legend of the Pirate Queen**

**Prologue**

In memory of

Grainne Ui Mhaille,

Irish Pirate Queen

1530-1609

Otherwise known as Grace O'Malley…

* * *

It had been a sunny morning up until an hour ago when the _Avenger_ had entered an unusual patch of fog. Lt. James Norrington stood at the port side as the various pieces of flotsam drifted past. Some distance away, the remnants of two ships floated ablaze, a sign that a fierce battle had taken place not too long ago. For a brief moment, he thought he spotted another ship in the dense fog, however, the next moment it disappeared. Frowning in dismay, he stared at the spot for a moment until he was certain there was nothing there. 

"Bloody fog," he murmured under his breath.

As the group of sailors and soldiers returned from the wreckage, James could see that they had found no survivors. Grimly, he returned his gaze to its previous direction, wondering what had led to the ships demise.

"Sir!" one of the soldiers shouted to the captain as he climbed on deck. "It appears one of the vessels was a pirate ship. We found a black flag attached to one of the ship's masts," he declared as he held out what was left of the flag for the captain to see.

"Hmm…well it would seem this is good news, for this is the flag of "Black Cat" Burke, captain of the _Macha_.

The mention of the infamous captain and his ship, the _Macha_, caught Lt. Norrington's attention. He had heard the stories of her captain and his various exploits. There were rumors the captain was really a woman, though nobody knew for certain. The idea of a woman leading a fleet of ships was preposterous and yet at the same time it intrigued the Lt. The fact that he would never know the truth about the captain's gender somewhat disappointed him. A few moments later, Norrington was shaken out of his thoughts by the boatswain shouting orders to get under way. He reverently took one last look at the broken vessels that had just about sank and headed towards the forward part of the ship.

**

* * *

Macha** is an Irish goddess linked with war, horses and kingship. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

As the water softly lapped against the edge of the dock, Captain James Norrington absently stared out into the bay, his eyes and face betraying the confusion and disbelief he had felt over since he had received that letter from England. The letter that changed everything.

"Is there something wrong Captain?"

The soft voice of Miss Catherine Wyatt stirred James from his thoughts. Caught off guard, he attempted to mask his emotions. It was a gut reaction, really, for he knew that Catherine would see right through his bravado, just as she always did.

"Of course not Miss Wyatt. I was merely thinking about some military matters. Nothing to worry about," he replied with an edge of finality as he stared straight ahead, _Nothing to worry about indeed_...

Catherine eyed James warily and was about to question him further, but something about his demeanor warned her not to.

"Oh, I see….Captain —"

James turned to face her and gestured for her to be quiet.

"How many times have I asked you to call me James?"

The beseeching look in his eyes tore at Catherine's heart. She wanted so badly to drop the cold, distant façade she had been putting on for the past several months. For a brief moment, she faltered, but than recalling the reason for her recent behavior, immediately stiffened.

"Many I'm afraid. But I must remind you that it isn't proper for me to address you in such a familiar manner, even when we are alone."

Dejected, James sighed and plastered a fake smile on his face, careful not to show his true disappointment.

"Yes, of course. My apologies. I had hoped we were beyond formalities; however, it seems I am mistaken. Now if you'll excuse me, I have several matters to attend to before the ceremony. Good day, Miss Wyatt."

Without another word, he turned and headed away from the docks, leaving Catherine to watch his retreating form, heartbroken.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Many, many miles away in Galway, Ireland, Theobald Burke, anxiously paced in circles outside a large set of double doors. A few minutes went by before they opened and a short elderly gentleman emerged carrying a small black bag. Theo abruptly stopped pacing and eagerly approached the doctor; however, the grave look on the man's face halted him in his tracks. No words needed to be spoken for Theo knew the fate of his father. 

"I'm sorry, but there was nothin I could do. He was too old and his body just couldn't fight anymore," Dr. O'Brien lamented.

Dr. O'Brien moved closer to Theo and whispered in his ear, "But he did say one thing before he died. I dina want to say this aloud, but yar father said she is still alive. I dunno who this she is, but 'e gave me this."

Theo's brow arched in confusion as the older man carefully slipped a piece of parchment into his coat pocket.

"Read it when you are absolutely certain you are alone," he whispered. The doctor coughed a bit than stepped back a few steps.

"You have my condolences, Theo. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me."

Theo moved to show Dr. O'Brien to the door, but was stopped by the doctor himself.

"There's no need. I'll let myself out," the elderly man said as he waved Theo away.

"Take care and remember what I said!"

As the doctor left, Theo's hand rested on his left coat pocked and stayed there for a few moments as he stared blankly at the doctor's retreating form.

* * *

"Tighter, Margaret!" Catherine urged as the portly, older woman dug her shoe into Miss Wyatt's back in an effort to tighten the corset. 

"But mistress, if I pull any tighter, you'll pass out!"

"I will not! I may find it a slightly difficult to breathe but I mostly certainly will not pass out!"

"Too bad, you certainly deserve to after what you've put Captain Norrington through these past several months."

Stunned that she had let her true feelings be heard, Margaret immediately let go of the corset's strings and clasped her hands over her mouth as if the gesture would somehow take back what she had said. Catherine was about to give her maid a sound reprimand, however, Margaret began to speak before she could do so.

"I beg your pardon my lady, I had no right to say such a thing." The older woman lowered her eyes to the floor, waiting for the inevitable outburst that usually came when her employer lost her temper. However, this time, it did not come. Instead, simply sighed and walked over to window that happened to face the harbor. Though she had not resorted to shouting, Catherine's ire was not lost upon Margaret for her jaw was set and her deep brown eyes blazed with fire.

"You know nothing of what you speak. Nor could you possibly understand my reasons for declining the captain's advances. Now I'll forgo the lashing if you hurry and finish lacing me up. The _Dawn Trader_ will be leaving soon."

Though Margaret had never been whipped by Ms. Wyatt, nor did she think she ever would be, she decided it best she not tempt fate. So she hastily finished lacing her employer's corset in silence. As Margaret did so, Catherine found herself wondering if perhaps she had been too harsh with her housekeeper. She loved her like the mother she'd lost as a child, and yet, as her employer, she had to maintain a certain distance as her status dictated.

A few moments later, Margaret finished lacing the corset up and left Catherine to finish dressing for the trip, which was somewhat difficult in her current ensemble. Somehow she did manage to dress herself without a great deal of difficulty. She found that despite the rigidity of said corset, its tightness was rather comforting; as if it somehow reminded her of the cage she had enclosed herself in since leaving her former life behind.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've had a major case of writers block. I think the next few chapters will be much easier to write and therefore I shall have them up faster. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed. Special thanks to GreenWood Elf for inspiring me to continue.


End file.
